


love, lies and lose it all

by Johnkatshipper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Collars, M/M, Pets, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnkatshipper/pseuds/Johnkatshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk kidnaps Jake for his own yet he doesn't seem that interested in loving Jake. Just scaring him to tears. This story is a first person view into Jakes new life with Dirk. The limitations, ecpectations and humiliations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. lost it all

darkness. that's all i remember. darkness with the occasional bump. I knew I was tied up, blindfolded and in the back of a car but where to and whom was my captor? suddenly the car stopped and light flooded into the confined place  
"heh finally awake are ya?"  
a familiar voice rang and suddenly my senses were awake. I look around, still unable to see anything so I decided to try and speak but my words came out broken and slurred  
"d-dirk?"  
"ah Jake Don't talk baby it looks like the drugs are still wearing off"  
suddenly I am bombarded with memories of a getting up out of bed to answer the door and seeing a tall man who pinned me to the nearest wall and injected me with a strange, purple glowing liquid into my arm then... darkness. I am startled out of my train of thought by something sweet pressed against my lips  
"GAH!!"  
"calm down it's just cake, unless you want half eaten pizza"  
"I want to go home!"  
"aren't you lucky that's where I'm takin' ya? But we'll get there faster if you be a good boy and eat"  
hesitantly I open my mouth being rewarded with the sweets then an ice cold drink of orange juice that woke my senses all the more  
"you're a very good boy I'll untie ya soon baby we're almost home anyway"  
something soft pressed against my cheek and my eyes widen under the blindfold when I realise that it was dirks lips. instantly I pull my face away earning myself a slap on the opposite cheek  
"for that I wont give you your treat. bad boys don't get their treats"  
I felt like he was treating me like I was a pet and I hated it. his large hands push me down and the thud of the boot closing sounded above me. I panic as once again the small confined place is flooded with darkness, fearing something worse than a slap I cried myself to sleep. when I woke I'm in someone's room. it's pretty blank other than a bed and turn tables on the other side of the room. dread fills me when something beside me moved slightly. I look unsteadily at the lump and start to shudder then clenched my fists and pull the blankets down to scowl at dirks sleeping body. where was I? where did he take me?! my brain must not have been working at that moment because I punched him. he slowly sat up and glared daggers at me. oh god... that was it before he pinned me down to the bed and grabbed a small remote with six buttons and growled. he pressed the largest, red button. instantly my entire body was flooded with pain making me shriek and shake  
"HIT ME AGAIN I DARE YA"  
I cry out for forgiveness and the pain left then he let me go  
"good boy"  
he stood up, turned on the heater then kissed my head before walking to the door  
"your food and water are on the ground. I'll be gone for five hours. bathroom is to the left when I get home you better not have broken anything."  
he then left, locking the door and leaving me with my thoughts. I looked down to the pizza on the floor, stuffed clumsily into a bowl that was wrapped up with cling wrap and left by the water that seemed to be fresh. how long was he asleep by my side? or was he even asleep? these thoughts rushed inside my head and made me turn red with anger and embarrassment. I let out a frustrated sigh and walk over to the turn tables, mumbling to myself.  
"wonder how this darn contraption works...."  
I messed around with the large turn tables and soon minuets turned to hours. sitting on the ground I groaned out in frustration before unwrapping the pizza to eat it, grabbing the bowl of water I took a few slugs out of it. somehow he made it taste like orange juice... how? honestly it was dead boring laying around eating, drinking or sleeping. I couldn't take it anymore, being that bored. I growled and threw pillow at his turn tables. they sparked and set fire making me jump and squeal. I panicked thinking I'd be punished and tried to put it out, badly burning myself before finally screaming for help. luckily the neighbours called the fire department. as the room quickly lit up in flames my vision blurred. I saw the door being broken down before I passed out. I woke up in a hospital bed, looking around my eyes locked onto dirk and I jumped, waiting to be scolded  
"oh thank god you're okay!!!!"  
he hugged me and instantly I broke down in his arms and not just from the immense pain I felt just from him touching me. but also because I was glad that dirk wasn't yelling his head off  
I hurt so badly dirk.."  
"shh... I know, I know we'll be staying at Dave's house tonight and maybe for a little longer till I can find a new place. Dave is my little bro. I think you'll like his pet."  
"so I-I'm not in trouble?"  
"oh no you're in big trouble but I won't punish you whilst you are injured."  
"oh..."  
I sigh and nod once. I laid back as he kissed each one of my eyes and laid beside me  
"get some rest Jakey I'll be right beside you."  
honestly I feared that most. I wanted to kick him out of the bed but I just nodded again. great now I'm a whimp  
"g-good night..."  
"sweet dreams angel."  
he pressed a button and I felt something flood into my system quickly making me drowsy. his face blurred before I passed out again... damnit morphine... I woke abruptly from something cold being pressed to my forehead and I jerked back to see a blue eyed boy who looked astonishingly like me... hold on... that's  
"j-john?!?"  
right in front of me sat my missing older brother... but how?!  
"hey bro I missed you"


	2. he changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> john is jakes older brother

"you're still alive?!"  
"Dave kept me that way luckily for me"  
he chuckled nervously. I could see that he wasn't sure what to say to me but I was too confused and mad not to want to ask questions  
"why didn't you come back for me?!"  
"Dave says it's not safe for me outside so I'm not allowed to leave without my leash and Dave"  
"LEAVE ANYWAY YOU ARENT SOME PET!"  
"Jake just calm down okay?! I understand you're scared, confused and frustrated but i need you to try and calm yourself"  
I'm half way ready to explode all this new information thrown at me all at once and I don't know what to do with it. I closed my eyes tightly, took a deep breath and regained my composure before opening my eyes again and nodding  
"good now did dirk hurt you in anyway?"  
"n-not really no."  
he smiled and hugged me. instantly my eyes well up with tears and i hug him back   
"o-ow..."  
"oh! sorry Jake you okay?"  
"yeah I'm fine.... I really missed you John"  
I missed you too bud, Hungry??"  
"yeah I'm starving. food sounds great right about now"  
"hehe stay here and I'll go and get you some food sweetie"  
"not like I could get up and skip around the room, John"  
"not in that condition of yours"  
we both share an awkward laugh then he left the room and a soft clicking sound caught my attention  
"did he just... lock me in? ugh you gotta be kidding me"  
when john came back into the room the room filled with a delicious smell of cooked food. my mouth watered a little as I was presented with the most delicious looking steak and potatoes. steaming steak, dark and slightly charred and baked potatoes  
"want me to feed it to ya' bro?"  
"yes please.... it kinda hurts to move right now"  
John nodded and began to cut up the steak, humming slightly. I watched with an undying anticipation for the food  
"ya know Dirk is worried about you."  
"where is he?"  
"he is at work but he told me to tell you that you have been a good boy and you have earned your surprise. he said he'd give it to you when he gets home later tonight  
"oh joy..."  
"Jake he is a great guy"  
"in what universe?! he kidnapped me and he treats me like I'm his pet!!"  
he frowned and fed me a little harshly. that wasn't a good idea but I'm not taking it back   
"he's still a good person. he loves you very much"  
"I'll never love him"  
"sure we'll see"  
he finished feeding me as i grumbled. a tall blonde hugged john from behind   
"hey babe~"  
"hi Dave!!"  
"is this your baby bro?"  
"hell yes! isn't he cute?"  
"not as cute as you~"  
"daaaaave not in front of Jake!"  
"what I can't give my boyfriend affection in front of his baby bro? oh baby that is cold"  
he pretended to sniffle  
"i-I see how it is... I mean I only loved you forever is all but no, no I see how it is"  
john giggled and hugged Dave, kissing his nose gently  
"you're such a drama queen Dave you know I love you but I don't think Jake would be comfortable watching our love fest"  
I couldn't help myself but gag slightly at the two. my older brother and the brother of the man who kidnapped me cuddling, kissing and giggling like school girls. I felt myself turning green earning a glare from Dave. it hardly bothered me though. I shot a glare right back at him just to be hit in the back of the head by john, Dave earning the same fate  
"be nice both of you!!"  
"sorry baby"  
I hate you both..."  
I saw johns face warp in pain as his eyes welled up with tears. he got up, face red and sad and he backed away and ran out in tears, making pained cry's all the way. I felt awful but I soon felt worse when Dave slammed me into the wall then ran after john to comfort him. damnit Jake... smooth... just got your brother back and now he's gone again. I heard strained cry and comforting words from outside of the door before john returned shy but determined   
"Jake I understand that you are scared but there is no need to take out your frustrations on me. I am only being here for you. you need to see that... for my sake..."  
I don't want to be here... what happened to you?"  
I found love Jake. Dirk wants to love you and honestly that would greatly benefit you so be grateful!"  
he shouted and ran out, slamming the door before locking it again. the rest of the long day all I did was cry and I'm pretty sure john did too. soon dirk came home and I began to shake fearing that he'd beat me to near death for upsetting his family. he dropped his bag with a loud thunk. I squealed quietly and sobbed he walked up, heavy foot steps stopping at the bed. he grabbed me and I screamed before I felt his arms wrap tightly around me. he picked me up and laid down, holding me close  
"shh baby... I've got you I wont let go shh... let it out it's gonna be okay. I'll talked to john he doesn't hate you... it's okay now"  
that's it. that's all it took before I bawled my eyes out on his neck, shaking hysterically and gripping him tightly. just this once I'll let him hold me. no struggling or screaming. just love and comforting...


	3. lost in his golden eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the truth is finally revealed. why did dirk kidnap Jake?

That night I slept in Dirks tight and loving embrace and for the first time since dirk kidnapped me I felt safe. The morning light leaked into the room, bathing it in light amber. I open my sore red, puffy eyes, hissing in pain from the headache surging in my brain but soon I come to smile as I notice Dirks cute sleeping face. I find myself giggling softly at how I once was too afraid of the man that I now sort of care for. My euphoria is soon cut off though as he opens his eyes. This is the first time I have seen him without his glasses glued to his face and the first time I saw his eyes. Their a light   
"G-golden??"  
"Yeah got a problem with that?"   
"No Dirk... they’re really pretty"  
I watched as his harsh glare softened into a warm smile. He suddenly grabbed me, pulling me close and cuddling down into my chest. It stung a little but I found myself letting out small giggles   
"Dirk let me go! It stings and I have to pee"  
"No way you're mine and now that I finally have you I'm never letting go"  
He then began to tickle me with no mercy before he abruptly stopped with a loud squeaking sound coming from my throat  
"Whoa dude what was that?"  
"t-that was a hiccup..."  
"Awe how cute hehe I’ll get you a drink and some food okay sweetie?"  
"Yes please dirk that sounds wonderful. Breakfast in bed. Can I get foot rub with that? ~"  
"Hey don't push your luck or I’ll push you out of bed"  
We both shared a light hearted chuckle before he left. In the duration he was gone my happy and content smile slowly faded. I went to the toilet and came back, grumbling  
"Idiot what are you doing? Don’t you remember that he kidnapped you?! Why are you laughing with him he is nothing but a heartless jerk!! Uuuuuuugh"  
Soon after my rant the door knob twisted open and I felt my heart race at the thought of seeing dirks face but soon disappointment flooded me when I saw Johns gleaming face   
"Where is dirk?"  
"He went to work because I had already made you breakfast. Hungry?"  
"No I'm not hungry"  
"You liar. Now come here and eat, stupid"  
I find myself glaring at John but none the less I obeyed my big brother, taking a seat beside him I began to eat, offering some to John but he just shook his head   
"I ate before don’t worry. Soooo I heard you and dirk had quite the night of snuggles~~"  
"Shut up! I was scared and he was kind"  
"You love him”  
"Yeah right... about yesterday... sorry for--"  
He put his hand over my mouth and shook his head  
"Don’t you dare apologize. I was the same way when Dave brought me here. Trust me you'll learn to fall for him. Hehe but don’t fall too hard~~"  
He giggled and kissed my head gently before skipping out happily  
"don't fall for him too hard...yeah right... he is a kidnapper and an abusive male...I was only scared last night and he was the only source of comfort I could find at that time because John didn't come back in... but even so... last night I found myself holding him tighter and tighter just so he'd inhale, rub those gorgeous golden eyes, hold me tightly and hum gently to me... it made me so happy... he made me so happy... my god I cant love him just because he was there for me once when I needed him... twice... and he feeds me good food... and looks after me... and holds me at night... oh god nooooo!"  
"Hah! Now I see you got it bad for my ill' bro huh?"  
The voice startled me making me jump and turn my attention to Dave who had himself perched on the window ledge  
"That’s why you were so rude to John yesterday. You’d never admit it but you want it to just be you and dirk now it all makes sense. Not to rain on your parade and all but let me just tell you that dirk will never love you back. Dirk has made some powerful enemy’s. Some even assassins and one of them just happened to have eyes for you. He was preparing to steal you and keep you as his own but dirk got to you first just to crush his dreams of having you. But in all honesty dirk doesn't love you and he never will. Just stay here with me and John. Live with us instead of dirk the jerk. I’ll take care of you, John can hug you lots and if you want to bad enough I’ll go out and help you find someone else to replace dirk but kiddo you need to forget about him. As much as I love him he is a jerk and he does not love you. Do the right thing and come live with your big bro and me."  
Without another word he jumped out of the window, leaving me with a whole lot to think about. Throughout the variation of the day I went through scenarios in my head but then I decided to just plain up ask dirk. If he didn't love me then I at least deserve to know. Later in the day dirk returned. He walked into the room with a slight skip in his step and flopped down beside me then acted sick   
"Ugh I don’t feel very good... I think I have the love loss flue! I need kisses to heal"  
Instead of kisses I punched him fair in the chest and he groaned out, sitting up abruptly, growling under his breath he lent in close to me  
"Jake I thought we got past this whole punching me thing"  
"You lied to me! You said you loved me when all this time you just wanted to make sure your enemy wouldn't get me! To think that... that... that I actually loved you!! Jerk!"  
This was meant to be calmly talking to him but I felt so betrayed by him. He slowly let out a frustrated sigh before leaning his forehead to mine. I went to punch him but he stroked my hair and grabbed my hand so I couldn't hit him again  
"Let me explain myself okay? Yes I did want to just take you away from caliborn at first. that’s why I was violent and rude but then I actually began to like you and then adore you and then... I knew why caliborn wanted you so badly because... I do... when I saw one of caliborn’s men knocking you out I took down the man then tied you up and threw you in my trunk... but now I see I should have taken you away for the soul reason to protect you from caliborn... not to break caliborn..."  
"...I need to think over where I want to stay and who I want to stay with... till then I would prefer to sleep alone tonight..."  
He kissed my forehead and I let him. It may be the last time that I let him do that ever again  
"I’ll see you tomorrow but just remember I love you... with all my heart"  
"I'm having a hard time believing that dirk..."  
"Let me prove it to you... tomorrow..."  
He left, locking the door. Once again I was alone with my thoughts. I looked out the window and watched the city people go past.


	4. the truth about his love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a few of my friends helped me with the development with this story.

That night was the worst night of my life. My fears began to slowly eat at me and make me tear up. The amount of times that I had to remind myself that Dirk is the worst and he isn’t worth any of my tears was so stupid but I couldn’t help but cry. He hurt me and that wasn’t even what killed me inside. It was that he faked his love and made me fall for him  
“Dirk…”  
I was a fool to believe that I could ever be happy, especially with Dirk. He is nothing but a soulless jerk but still my heart aches for him… Be still heart he isn’t worth these tears  
“That blasted heart breaker…”  
There was nothing I could do but lay there and wait for morning. The night slowly faded into morning and before I knew it there was a soft almost inaudible  
“Jake? You awake?”  
The voice wasn’t that of Dirk but of john. God I could cry at that moment  
“C-come in john”  
I uttered gently and the door gently jiggled till the faint click signalled that he had unlocked the door. The nob slowly twisted and the door creaked open, filling the room with a sweet light  
“I heard what happened last night… you want me to stay?”  
He slowly inched into the room and closed the door before I could answer. A simple nod signalled him to come join me. He pulled up the sheets and slid in beside me, wrapping his arms gently around me and giving me big hugs and shushes. My heavy, red eyes began to close as I took in his familiar scent… it had been so long since I had hugged my brother. Last time it was when I was very young. I had a bad dream and he came in and cuddled me all night. Sparing his own comfort for mine is something that john did on a daily basis. He truly did care about me.  
“Dirk slept on the couch… all night all he did was mutter that he was sorry and that he loved you. Can’t you give him one last chance I mean he had never even loved anyone before you”  
“… You know what john? You just helped me make up my mind on who I want to be with for the rest of my life”  
“I did? Oh! Great! I’ll go get him!”  
Before he could run off I grabbed him and held him tightly, smiling brightly  
“I wanna stay with you and Dave! You’re right! Dirk has never loved anyone before so why would he be able to love me or treat me better than my own brother can. And love can wait I haven’t seen you in six years it’s time that we catch up!!”  
“Jake no, you’re making a big mistake! Please stay with dirk”  
“Nope! This is happening! John it’s been so long since we saw each other… aren’t you happy that you’ll be able to see me every day? Dirk can wait!”  
“So can I! What if he goes away?! What if he finds someone else Jake this is your chance to know the happiness I do”  
“Then I’ll move on too. John I just want to stay with you… please… let me get to know my brother the way I once did… please don’t deny me of this”  
I see his face warp a little in sadness then the tears began to stream down his face. I felt awful for making john cry again but suddenly all my guilt was washed away  
“I never thought of it like that Jake… I’m so sorry! I’ve been so selfish…”  
The smile was undeniable on my face at that moment before john’s sad, croaky voice uttered something and my interest was peaked  
“What was that john?”  
He looked down and fiddled with the sheets before holding me close. At that moment I knew bad news was coming and I braced myself for the worst  
“I don’t want you here. It’s been 6 years since we have seen each other and honestly seeing you every now and again sounds awesome but I feel as if you’re intruding on my life with Dave… please don’t hate me Jake!!!”  
I should have been upset but it made sense. I mean living without the brother that I managed to live without for six years why would he want to hang with me now let alone live with me  
“So in other words I’m free to go home?”  
“Well… yeah sorry for upse-“  
I hugged him as tight as possible though the pain was unbelievable I was so happy  
“Take me home John I want to go home now… please”  
I saw his soft smile spread across his face as he hugs me back   
“I’ll tell Dave you chose to go home. And I can come up to visit now that Dave trusts you!”  
He skipped out and I got out of bed, limping to the window I smiled down at the street, people rushing past. Finally I get to go home after days of horror and hate. Dave came in with his keys and some cloths for me. After I got changed all three of us loaded into the car. I didn’t get to say goodbye to dirk he was at work… maybe it was for the best too. Dave made a phone call before starting the car. The drive was long and sitting up in a strait position for so long was sore on some of my open flesh wounds but the sight of my house was all worth it. It was probably a stupid idea but I got up and ran inside. Before even thinking about why my door was open it slammed shut behind me, someone locking it  
“What?!”  
I heard john and Dave shout for me to run. I spun around to stare at the dark figure at my door. It seemed like forever that we were staring at each other before he moved closer. I instinctively moved away  
“He took you away from me, burned you, hurt you and now he dumps you at home with no one to help with your wounds… I’ll kill him…”  
“y-you’re Caliborn aren’t you? You’re going to hurt me now aren’t you?”  
“Yes my name is Caliborn but I’d never hurt you. He had the nerve to tell you about me but not about how obsessed I am with you”  
I back away in fear. He was so forward but brute. His white teeth had been sharpened to points and his hair was snow white. His blood red eyes followed me and the look on his face was neither a smile nor a snarl. He lent in to get a closer look; I took in his scent and had to hold back a gag. He smelt heavily of blood even his breath. His nails were like claws; much like his teeth they were sharp and dangerous. He gently raised his hand and placed his hand to my cheek, I could feel just how sharp his nails were. He wasn’t even pushing his nails in yet it stung. The sound of breaking glass sounded in the kitchen before a black and red katana came hurling at caliborn. He dodged it easy but the look on his face was pure rage. Something soft covered my eyes and it took me a second to realise it’s a blindfold. A familiar voice rang in my ear  
“Thought you could get rid of me that easy? I keep forgetting to give you your treat. By the way I don’t want you to see this. Keep the blindfold on”  
“D-Dirk!”   
I wanted to hug him. I wanted to cry and hold him but Caliborn grabbed me and yanked me away, holding me close. I began to vibrate and whimper for dirks help  
“You had your chance Blondie. He’s mine now”  
“He is mine. Caliborn just admit it you lost! Give me back my man”  
h-his man?! That’s the first time he has ever called me that before. I’m too flustered to even care that I’m in parel. That is till caliborn hissed viciously and threw me to the ground  
“Fine. If you really want him fight me for him”  
“You’re on”  
I slowly lift the blindfold. Dirk attacked Caliborn, knocking him to the ground. I sat up watching as the two fought over me. Caliborn punched Dirk hard and I growled darkly and get up, kicking him fair in the stomach   
“GET OFF OF MY MAN!”  
My foot stomped down on his back, growling. Dirk watched in shock that I was standing up for myself and him so determinedly. Dirk stood and pulled me off of Caliborn, my rage still seeping out, screaming and thrashing as Dirk held me back  
“YOU HURT HIM I’LL KILL YOU”  
“JAKE! Calm down… please”  
His voice rang, saving me from my rage. I sunk to the floor and his hands rushed through my hair, trying to calm me. In that time Caliborn grabbed Dirks katana, driving it into dirks chest. It seemed like time stopped as I stared at Dirk, Caliborn escaping  
“D-Dirk? DIRK!!!!”  
The door was smashed down and Dave ran in, my hands holding the wound. I went to pull out the katana in desperation but John pulled me away  
“NO YOU COULD KILL HIM”  
I laid on the floor shaking as Dave called the hospital, Dirk holding his chest and reaching out his hand to me, crying silently. John holding me back so I can’t get to him. Dirks eyes began to close as the room filled with flickering blue and red lights  
“Dirk… Please…”  
Be okay.


	5. I should have said I loved you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time for flash baaaaacks

The monitor beeped annoyingly loud. I held his hand and stared into his closed eyes, reliving the ordeal… he fought for me so hard yet I couldn't even save him. Now he lay here in this hospital bed, motionless and breaths weak and spaced. How could I just let this happen?  
“Dirk… survive please… just keep pushing on Dirk… I know you’ll wake up soon… you have to”  
“He’s been talking to that living corpse for four days how sad”  
I grit my teeth and ignore the people behind the curtain, gossiping with the man who had a heart attack a day ago. What loud mouths   
“Don’t worry Dirk they just don’t understand… I hope you wake soon”  
A man in a police hat walked in and instantly I clung to dirk and shook  
“Jake English? Please come with us to make a statement to Dirks case and lock away the man who did this for a very long time”  
I shot up and nod, letting go of dirks hand I wrote a note to Dave and John who were going to drop in with lunch for us. There was a stack of food for dirk. We didn't want him to go hungry if he did wake. I followed the men and they helped me into the back of the car and drove down to the police station, taking me into a small room and a seemingly nice lady sat on the opposite side of a table as me  
“Now son, listen we have reason to suspect that you are the one who tried to kill Mr. Dirk Strider. Your finger prints are all over the scene and all over the weapon so you need to tell us the full truth and have an alibi to avoid a jail sentence. Would you be able to do that?  
I took a deep breath and began to shake slightly. What if they don’t believe me? I could go to jail and never see John again… o-or Dirk…  
“Right, let me start from the beginning… Dirk kidnapped me to protect me from this caliborn guy... sure he was mean and all but it was only bad till he fell in love with me, I found out my brother ran away with his brother… dirk I had a fight.. I left him to go home… and caliborn…”  
“Okay calm down. What is your relationship with Mr. Strider?”  
“Dirk and I? We go way back…. When I was a kid… well even now all I did was forgive and forget. That’s why people walked all over me, used me, hurt me… but the day I met dirk that all ended. He was up on vacation with his brother’s bro and Dave… Dirk was having dinner at the restaurant I was. My family had their hands full with John. I went to the section for kids to play in and one of the bullies who harassed me began to pull on my hair and call me a baby because I was crying… I dropped my glasses… that was when I met dirk. He knocked the kid to the ground and yelled at him to leave me alone. The kid ran off crying and screaming and dirk helped me up, handing me my glasses…”  
My memory clouded back to that day when I first met dirk. He was cuter, smaller… sweeter. He had an adorable smile and an innocent look on his face… what went wrong?  
“t-thank you but he’s right I'm a baby and I need to man up…”  
I sniffle and look down; rubbing my eyes I felt his hand on my shoulder. My eyes widened a bit and I looked up at him  
“No you’re not don’t let what they say get you down. If I have to I’ll beat them up so count on me okay!”  
His wide smile gave me warmth and happiness. We became the best of friends online, talking all the time and laughing. Shortly after John went missing. Dirk was there for me and six years later I felt much better and I was happy… till a year ago when he stopped talking to me. I’d never forget his voice… he stopped when I started seeing weird things aka Caliborn… that was probably why he stopped… he found out that his enemy had his eye on me… but still… dirk was my only friend. It felt so lonely… like being trapped on an island by myself with nothing but my movies. While dirk was gone I took to exploring but it still was so lonely and sad. I can’t stand being alone… maybe that’s why I forgive and forget…. I want someone to be there for me and I should be a little more stern but I feared being alone with someone I didn't like so I just went with the flow of things… he made me happy. I wasn't alone anymore but was that the best idea? Should have I just told him to piss off and gone home… but Caliborn… oh I don’t care… I just want this all to end… what’s in that thick head of his… 

-In dirks head-  
“Jake?”  
The echo of my voice travelled into the darkness. Blindly I take a step forward and hear a happy voice chirp. Suddenly the light of a computer screen lit up in front of me, the light was blocked a little bit by a figure. As I stepped closer the light spread. I was in my room, haunting laughter echoed in the small space. I look to the computer to see myself staring happily into the screen of my computer. On closer inspection I notice its Jake’s shining face, big bucked teeth and green emerald eyes glistening like jewels in the sun. My smile was undeniable. It was love  
“Hehe you dork.”  
“Dork?! Excuse me I'm not the one who has a creepy puppet that hangs around me like a bag!”  
“Don’t go making on Cal he is the shi*. At least I don’t have a fascination with blue alien things”  
“Hehe okay you have a point!”  
My laughter halted and my face got closer to the screen, eyes squinting to see a white haired, red eyed fiend outside of Jakes window. I was enraged. I hit the end call button and threw my screen to the ground. My rage peaked higher and higher. I was so mad that he could have such a dastardly evil, vile creature in is home. Theories swam through my mind. Were they acquaintances? Friends? Lovers?! I tore my room apart in anger and stormed to my older brother.  
“Bro! I want a pet for my birthday! One like the one you got for Dave!”  
“You’re too young to take care of a pet by yourself dirk leave me to finish stitching this batch of smuppets and I’ll order pizza”  
“No! Bro I want my own pet this is so unfair I can be as responsible as Dave!!”  
“Get yourself a job and a house and maybe I’ll think about allowing you to get a pet okay?”  
“If I have a job and a house I won’t need you! You’ll see! By the end of this year I’ll have my own pet, home and life!”  
“Right we’ll see about that. Call me when it explodes in your face little man”  
I storm back into my room and start up my resume. I was so eager but now watching it I feel so… wrong. I was planning to hurt Jake just because one of my enemies was stalking him… I wish that I would have told bro what was happening so he could have taken control of the problem… he was so much better at this than I was. John was difficult. He had to beat him into submission. I remember John being tied up on the wall and only being let off to feed and at night’s bro would sneak him off his chain and hold him like a teddy till he fell asleep. He didn't want me thinking that he’d gone soft but honestly that’s what I thought would help me crack Jake. Stern, mean, heartless, ruthless and brute then on occasion loving but no instead it would have been better if I explained to him, kept him safe and warm… but I don’t know how to do that... I get so flustered around Jake that my violence comes out... I don’t want to hurt him anymore…  
“Dave! Welcome home. Happy birthday”  
“Hey bro. you said you had a gift for me and that I should come down as soon as possible. What’s up?”  
Dave smiled and gave a two fingered salute to me. He thought he was top shi*  
“John! Here now!”  
The abrupt and loud voice made me jump. John walked out and looked down, collar with a bow on it and bright blue eyes fixated on the ground  
“You’re 20 now so you’re old enough for your own pet”  
He walked past bro, not even thanking him he ran his hand over john's cheek and John jumped, he slouched a bit so he could catch john's eye, taking off his shades he stared into john's eyes. He sighed and slipped his glasses on and nodded to bro  
“I like him. Thanks bro”  
I saw Johns face warp in fear as Dave grabbed his leash and loaded him into the car. I didn't see Dave for a while after that. The next time I saw John and Dave John seemed so much happier, clinging to dives arm and giggling, he and bro talked a bit and he called me his littler strider bro. Dave was a good guy and he was amazing at making people feel comfortable… soon after I moved out and got my own apartment. I saved up and drove over to claim my prize. I pulled up at Jakes house which I had bro track down for me. At the time I had no clue that John and Jake were brothers. The door was wide open and that was my first red flag. I ran in to see my sweet Jake collapsed on the floor as a tall man tied him up. He grunted in pain as the man hog tied him. Instinctively I took out my sword knowing what to do I sliced down his back he took off and I chased him, trying hard to end him but he jumped out the open kitchen window. I shut it and walked back to Jake, picking him up and taking him… Jake… I wish I had a second chance to fix everything for you… Jake… Jake... Jake…  
“Jake…”  
“Dave!!! Dirks awake”   
The two crowded around dirk, John shaking and watching him closely  
“My god bro you gave us a heart attack are you alight?!”  
Dirk looked around the room, instantly panicking when he didn't see Jake anywhere. It was already night  
“Jake?! Where ugh… owowo… Jake where is he?”  
“We don’t know some police came and took him for questioning and we haven’t seen him since”  
“C-caliborn?”  
“Ran off like a chicken. It’s okay I'm sure Jake is giving a statement to help you”  
“Well… I was”  
I walked in after hearing their conversation. Dirk sat up and I walked directly over to him and pushed him down gently  
“You need to rest damnit you’re not okay”  
“Jake are you okay?! Where were you?!”  
“I'm fine I was taken into the station for questioning then they gathered up suspects for me to pick which one was Caliborn... none of them were but that’s okay… i-I guess..”  
He pulled me in and I heard him whimper but he held me tight.   
“Dirk…”  
“Yes Jake what’s wrong?”  
At the risk of punishment I hit him right in the face. No more forgiving. No more forgetting, no more being walked all over and no more bending to others pleas  
“I'm still not staying with you!”  
“… so be it… fine go home… let caliborn take you… he’d do worse than I could ever do!”  
“I don’t care because we have already seen that I can take care of myself… I was so scared to be alone… but I’d rather be alone!!!”  
“Fine. Get lost then! I don’t care anymore…”  
Dave took me into the car and started it. He drove for a while and I fell asleep in the car. When I woke up I wasn't in my house. There was a chain around my ankle and a collar around my neck  
“W-wah?”  
“Oh hello Jake. I'm bro and I'm your teacher.”  
I stood up and took a step forward earning a slap across the cheek by a cane  
“Bad boy! Sit! you’ll learn to be good or die trying”  
D-die?!?


	6. what John went through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finding out what happened to John finally. sorry if it isn't good I didn't have time to edit it. my apologies :)

I sat down, now in fear of my life. He glared down at me with those cold golden eyes. Nothing like dirks. It was scary, heart stopping even  
“I knew dirk was much too young to train a pet he should have just waited or at least told me that the little brat was after you. At least I would have had time to slowly ease you into training so you wouldn’t have any chance of going into shock but no. he just had to do it his way”  
While he was in thought I tried to unchain myself from the wall. Inevitably the worst idea possible he grabbed my hair and smacked my head against the wall  
“Going somewhere cutie? I may be a little all over the place but I’m still vigilant so don’t try to run a riot or you’ll go through what john did. Got it?”  
“Heh. John was probably too easy to train compared to me!”  
“You’re already easier. John was biting and scratching the shi* out of me. He was screaming for help and no matter how much I hit him he just screamed and screamed for you”  
“y-you’re kidding”  
I felt myself involuntarily gulp he grabbed a key and unchained my ankle, picking me up and throwing my shaking frail body over his shoulder he proceeded into a small dark room, dangerous things all over the floor, glass strewed in his path and ripped up walls were all around us. He dropped me on the bed and opened the curtain. I know this room… from somewhere  
“You see this? This is what Dirk is capable of. If you wanna keep that adorable face of yours intact I’d not provoke him. Your training starts tomorrow. For now I have to go check on my little bro. you stay in here. If you have nothing to do clean it. Don’t misbehave”  
He shut the door and locked it. As if I’d run away that psychopath would kill me. I had a heavy feeling that if I didn’t clean this place he’d hurt me. A test if you will? Well I’ll take it. It’s better than a black eye. Or so I thought. I cleaned his room up and by the time that I heard bro come back it was spotless. I noticed a small box stick out from under his bed; I pulled it out and opened it, dropping it instantly. An array of photos of me scattered across the ground as I backed away, shaking violently. When I fell asleep at my computer on Skype with dirk, when we were kids and hung out, only sometimes. How could he be so invasive? Bro walked in and took a look around the room, smirking  
“Wow you got really bored didn’t ya little guy? Haha—“  
I could tell that he was making a mockery of me but when his laughter faded into a growl I instantly stiffened and began to clean up the pictures. He yanked the pile away from me and put them back in the box. Suddenly the growl made sense when he picked up a few photos of my brother and an older looking man. These are all the striders pets, play things if you will. Dirk was a little more than overly obsessed with me that’s why most of the pictures were me but it took me by surprise when I found out that it wasn’t just me and my bro  
“Where is that old man in the pictures?..”  
“Don’t pry kid. Or you’ll end up like the old man… c’mon’ get up you’re going back on your chain”  
“E-end up like the old man?! Did you—“  
Bro grabbed my collar and glared at me from behind his shades. I silenced myself but I was much too late. His hands wrapped around my throat and tightened. I began to thrash and shake in fear of death but even with my struggles he just kept tightening and tightening till the phone rang. He let me go and I dropped to the ground and coughed he walked off like nothing happened and answered the phone. I rubbed my sore and red throat. It felt like fire was spreading through my throat making me dry heave and shake. I overheard bro shout  
“Right now?! Right okay I understand. I’ll hide him. Bring dirk up”  
Dirk! He wouldn’t stand for the way bro is treating me… right? He was so mad when I wanted to go home so maybe he wouldn’t care… I have to get out of here. I walked to the window and looked around. I noticed a pole I could get to if I was gutsy enough. I tried to open the window but it was heavily bolted. I wrapped up my fist and punched the window full strength. I heard a painful crunch and dropped to my knees, looking up I noticed a sticker on the window… bullet proof. Bro walked in and noticed what happened. He smirked and grabbed me by my shirt collar and pulled me to my feet, dragging me into a room with an old bed with a clock printed on the sheets, the walls were covered with photos of bands and movies. It looked kind of cool. Bro chained my ankle to the bed, leaving enough chain for me to walk around a little. He tapped my nose roughly and whispered  
“Be good”  
Then after that he left the room. I hugged my knees and looked around before hearing Dave’s voice and dirks strained voice  
“Hey b-bro…”  
“Look at you… I told ya it’d blow up in your face. C’mon into bed ya go I’ll order Chinese and set up a bed for ya on the couch”  
“Do I look 6 bro?”  
“No. you look stabbed and if you don’t get into bed now I’ll make you regret it.”  
“Haha ohhhh I’m so scared”   
I heard him go into his room and shut the door then bro and Dave’s voice began to mutter back and forth. Soon after Dave walked in and sat on the bed beside me, smiling down innocently  
“Sorry about forcing you into training so soon but Dirk kind of got a little attached to the thought of having you by his side and his depression is not helping his condition so bro will train you to be a good boy again sorry it’s so sudden but here’s a tip. Be good and no harm will come to you”  
I growled and tried to attack him and he grabbed me by the collar and pulled me to the floor, stepping on my back and ending my vicious struggle  
“Obviously you’re not going to be easy but you’ll be better than john”  
“I WILL ESCAPE YOU PSYCHO!!”  
I heard him gasp and the pressure on my back lightened  
“John?”  
“Huh? No I’m Jake... get off me you psychopathic douche bag!!”  
He grabbed me and pulled me up, shaking his head  
“No I meant you’re so much like your brother…”  
-Johns past-  
I woke up in a strange house it smelt heavily of dry paint. You know that sound when you’re in bed and it’s eerily quiet and the ringing sounds in your ears it was that sound. I looked around and groaned softly, sitting up to groan out. I look around and the first name I utter is   
“Jake?”  
“Hmm? Oh mornin’ sweet cheeks how was your sleep?”  
“h-huh who are you?! Where am I?!”  
I looked around and began to panic as he leaned in close and placed a cool rag to my red cheeks  
“This is your new home. You’ll learn how to be good okay? Don’t worry by next month you’ll be a good little pet puppet”

“Pet puppet?  
“Yes. Sorry little guy whether you like it or not you’re Daves pet. He chose you and now you’re gonna be trained to be good”  
I grit my teeth and attacked him ruthlessly, sinking my claws and teeth deep into his neck. He slammed me into the wall and tried to choke me before I kicked him in the balls as hard as possible. He dropped to his knees and I grabbed his hair, slamming him against the wall and stealing his key. I unchained myself as fast as possible then tried to exit. A large foot kicked me to the wall and my head hit it.   
“Oh you’ll regret that you psycho!!”  
I spun around and punched him in his jaw. He grits his teeth and grabbed my hair and punched my stomach again and again and it hurt so badly. I coughed up blood and I put one last hard punch in before blacking out  
“Stupid mutt. This is going to be so annoying”


	7. forgive but don't forget

Those nights were cold. Sleeping on the floor with no blankets, pillows or anything to protect me from the cold around me. It was something nightmarish but I wasn’t going to give in that easily. And I didn’t have to because soon after I contracted some sort of cold. I coughed and sneezed so much in one day that bro had gotten annoyed and threw me against the wall  
“Stop those idiotic sounds before I cut out your throat and feed it to Cal!”  
“I can’t help it I’m sick no thanks to you!!”  
“Sick? Are you dying? No I was kidding when I said I’d feed your throat to cal don’t die Dave will be so sad!”  
Light bulb! If I could make him believe that I was dying then maybe I would be able to swindle him into giving me a warmer place to sleep. Honestly it was better than sleeping on the floor, chained to a wall  
“i-I dunno I feel really faint”  
I faked a cough then sniffled, rubbing my eye and whimpering gently and just as I hoped he melted into the lie  
“R-right what can I do to help?”  
“Well… I’m kind of cold maybe something warm would help”  
He sat there and thought for a little bit before he unchained me. Yes! He then picked me up and walked to the couch. He sat down and wrapped his arms around me. Of course I struggled. It burned my cold skin that much heat all at once. After I began to warm up my struggling weakened and I cuddled into bros chest, uttering  
“I still don’t forgive you. Once I’m healthy I’m going to kill you and escape this hell hole”  
“Yeah good luck with that little dude”  
He flicked on the TV but I was too tired to be able to focus on the sounds coming through. I began to doze off, relaxing completely in bros arms. I’ll get him tomorrow… when I woke up bro hadn’t moved but dirk was the one holding me. I rubbed my eyes and groaned softly. Dirk was just some kid mixed up in his brother’s crazy kidnapping scheme so I had nothing against the kid. In all honesty he was pretty kind. Always shooting me worried looks and sometimes sneaking me food. He never talked to me but I knew he was a good kid. I just had a feeling.  
“Bro I’m hungry what’s for dinner?”  
“Take a guess kiddo”  
“Pizza?”  
He groaned out as if he hated pizza which is kinda sad  
“Nah how about something like Chinese”  
“Yeah sounds great. Can we get something for Daves pet? We don’t want him starving”  
“Yeah whatever I’ll go order it but you’re picking it up”  
“Done. Can I take Daves pet for a walk? The fresh air will help I read it on the internet”  
“One his name is john and two no. I don’t have a collar for him yet.”  
“We could use that one that’s in the frame”  
He was trying to help me… how sweet. He moved me over to sit on the still warm couch and got up, walking to a glass case with a collar in it. Within seconds dirk had a katana hurled at him. He jumped back and growled  
“Dude what the fu**?!”  
“That collar is not to be touched and if you care about your arms you’d keep as far away from it as you can get!”  
“Geez cool it bro I got cha”  
He walked up to me with a measuring tape and wrapped it around my neck. I of course flinched but he pulled back and read out my measurements  
“Right I’ll stop at the pet store after getting dinner and pick him up a collar that way he won’t have to be sick for long”  
“Why do you care about the little brat anyway?”  
“Because I’m not a heartless bastard like you are!”  
“Watch it kiddo or I’ll call strife”  
“Just order dinner already!”  
They were so dysfunctional. I wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible but all windows and doors were shut and locked. I just had to sit there and plot out how to escape. Shortly after bro called the Chinese restaurant dirk left. Bro sat down beside me and began to surf the TV channels again. He looked over to me then pulled me into his lap, stroking my hair gently he turned his attention back to the TV. It honestly felt quite relaxing but I wasn’t a pet and I still hated his guts so I bit into his leg. He grabbed me by the hair and threw me to the ground then called dirk. He glared at me then walked into a room. I heard his angry uttering but besides that I didn’t hear anything else. At that point I was scared and it had only just sunk in that I really needed to go to the bathroom. I squirmed a little and whimpered as it had begun to hurt. I got up and began to search through rooms in hopes of finding the bathroom. I came across a door that was almost bolted shut. I thought since he was so hell bent on keeping others out it would be best if I stayed out like the dead bolts implied for me to. Too creepy anyway. I kept walking through the halls till I finally found the rest room where I dropped to my knees and let out my stomach, emptying it completely. Great now I was hungry, needed to pee and sick all at once. I emptied my bladder and walked out to the lounge room and sat back where bro had threw me and plotted my escape in the finest detail.  
“right. See ya when ya get home shit head”  
He seemed much happier. Thank god I couldn’t take his violent outbursts anymore. He walked out and sat on the couch then crossed his legs and surfed the TV, ignoring me completely. I crawled away and managed to sneak into a dark almost empty room. I climbed into the bed and curled up. So cold… I dozed off and a few hours later I was woken up by soft snores right beside me. I shot up to see dirk cuddled up to me. This must be his room. Carefully I climbed over him, opening the door I walked out and found the lounge. Bro was still awake… I think. I walked over to him and noticed on the coffee table there was an unopened box of noodles with my name on it and a message saying  
“you’ll be hungry when you wake. Dig in- Dirk”  
My stomach growled and I walked over to it, picking the box up I sat down and devoured it without a second thought. It was cold but edible so I was grateful. It was so good I could barely hold myself back. That’s how I got the hiccups. Once I was finished I got up and walked back to what I thought was Dirks room and hopped into bed with him. He rolled over and snuggled into me. It was kinda cute. I stroked his hair gently and he purred out gently. I couldn’t help myself but smile about how different dirk is to Bro yet bro had raised him. It was amazing. My eyes began to close again and I let out a soft yawn, cuddling into the little blonde and falling asleep. When I woke up there was some food on the floor with my name on it, signed by dirk. I smiled and gratefully took the food, starting to eat and shortly after I finished I heard footsteps approaching the door. I prepared myself for the worst of Bro’s punishments. Especially after biting him last night. What was I thinking? 100 ways to become the victim of an unstable psychopath? The footsteps stopped at the door and the knob twisted slowly. I hid under the bed and Bro slowly walked in. I pulled up the sheets gently to watch him brush his hands gently along the wall and sigh  
“oh Dave… why couldn’t you just stay a kid? Did you really have to grow up and leave?”  
He sat on the bed and rested his head in his hands, looking directly down at me  
“the fu**?! Get out from under there!”  
In a hurry I hid myself deeper under the bed and shook violently, coming across some photos. They were mostly of me and some old man. Bro grabbed me and ripped me out from under the bed, slamming me against the wall  
“what were you doing in Dave’s room?! Tell me now or I’ll crush the life out of you!!”  
I struggled and cried out  
“i-I slept in here!! Dirk too!!”  
“Dirk... what is he up to? What has he got something for you?”  
“no I think he is just protecting me from you!! Psycho!”  
He dropped me and walked out of the room. When he came back in it was with a collar. But it had something attached to the front of it. He grabbed my arm and pulled out a needle from his front pocket, jabbing me in the arm. The room went fuzzy as he forced the collar around my neck. At that point a sharp pain ran through my body and I screamed out. He smirked and walked out and as he did I heard him utter  
“you’ll be good soon brat”  
After that the room spun. I laid my head down as everything became hazy. After I recovered from the weird haze I walked out, still wobbly and using the wall to help me walk. I managed to get out to the lounge room before collapsing to my knees. Bro walked from the kitchen with popcorn in his hands and Cal hanging off his neck. He looked down at me then hoisted me up and into his free arm then sat on the couch and began to watch a movie. Cal sat beside me and I struggled to grasp that his maniacal laughter wasn’t in my head so I laughed along with him. If I was fully aware at that moment that he was actually laughing I would have puked. Bro placed his hand on my forehead and gently laid me back on his chest; putting the popcorn between us he stroked my hair. I wasn’t fully off the drug yet because If I was I would have struggled. He fed me some and let me cuddle down as close as I wanted to. It kind of felt nice. I felt myself drift off into sleep on his chest.  
“see? If you’re good you get treats if you’re bad you get”  
He didn’t have to finish his sentence. One tiny tug on the collar was enough to get the point across. It burned and I couldn’t understand why. But still through my lightened haze I nodded. He sat back and I watched the movie with him. At some point the doorbell rang but I was too absorbed with the movie. Bro got up and I cuddled into Cal he was warm and still softly giggling. I cuddled down and focused on the TV not noticing the hand crawling over my chest gently. When I did the hand was rubbing my chest in a claiming motion. I looked to the arm attached. My heart dropped as cal was feeling me up. I shrieked and dropped him, running into the kitchen to get a knife. Bro came in with cal around his neck  
“DEMON DOLL!!! He touched me bro!!”  
“I know.”  
“w-what? You know?”  
“Yes. He is possessed. Don’t worry he won’t harm you”  
“b-but bro!”  
“Apologise and hug him”  
“But!”  
“NOW!”  
I slowly walked over and bro handed him to me. I hugged him and felt him hug back, giggling softly. He took cal away and picked me up, taking me back to the couch where dirk is laying. Bro sat me down and left into his room. I crawled into dirks arms and curled up  
“he’s so mean I didn’t know that room wasn’t mine!”  
“listen john you need to start being good. Sit when you are told. Silence when you are told and soon you’ll be given to Dave and he is a little softie. He will give you everything”  
“never! How could you even suggest”  
“your funeral”   
He shrugged and got up, walking out to leave me with my thoughts  
“be good?...”


	8. be good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while since i last updated. still in johns past we see him slowly being sucked into daves love. but bro just had to ruin their happy family. can dave fix bros mistake?

dirks words repeated in my head again and again. 'be good' over and over again. and i listened. when bro told me to sit i sat. when he told me to silence i went silent. soon enough bro was leaving me in the house by myself. i began to scope out the best escape routs in the house but i learned quickly to keep my ears peeled for bro because if i wasnt at the door waiting for him when he got home he'd shock me with the collar around my neck. i found out that the stinging sensation were spikes that were on the collar, about 9 if i counted correctly. they are inside my neck and i tried to pull them out several times but i couldnt do it by myself. with the passing days i noticed bro becoming more and more anxious. i became worried and finally asked him  
"whats wrong?"  
he looked to me and sighed  
"daves birthday is coming up soon. you'll be given to him and for your sake you'd better be a good pet or i'll find you"  
my stomach dropped and i nodded. i didnt know how long i had left but i had to escape before that 'dave' got his hands on me. when bro went out to get shopping for the week i took this chance, climbing into a vent that i managed to pry open, i crawled through the tight space and crawled towards a light, busting open the vent i fell into the room, my head spinning at what i saw. it was a room filled photos of bro and some old man. bro looked so happy. there was a pretty leash and over in the corner... i lost balance and fell over  
"a-ashes?!?"  
i had to get out of there. the window wasnt bolted! probably because the door was. i flicked the lock open and stood at the window. there was a branch not too far away. i took the leap and made it, my shaky body moved down the branch as i made my way to the ground. instantly i bolted. i ran as fast as i could and didnt notice the car. it hit my hip and i hit the ground, shrieking as it almost hit me. the person got out and cried   
"help these fucking psychos are after me!!!"  
"gladly..."  
warm arms wrapped around me as i was gently lifted off of the ground, i looked over at the blond with the round shades and he cleared my hair out of the way   
"are you alright? whats your name"  
"i-im john... help me please im begging you..."  
"of course i'll help you."  
i noticed bros car pull up and hugged the blond, shaking. bro approached us looking pissed   
"how did he get out?!"  
"i let him out. he needed some fresh air"  
"ah... right well he is uh... dirks presant."  
"isnt he a little young for a pet?"  
"yeah but still. come on gove him here"  
my arms wrapped around the blonde. i was so confused and it was at this point that i noticed the pain in my hip. dave gave me to bro but i didnt let him go   
"haha this one is really cute"  
bro took me inside and i freaked. so close... bro rushed me inside and grabbed a box, throwing me on the bed he put the box in front of me  
"put it on. look damn cute. and if youre bad ill show you pain"  
he walked out and i opened the box. there was a beautiful blue tux foulded neatly inside. i put it on and it fit perfectly. i took out a little tag and had "dave" written beautifully into it in colligraphy. it was beautiful down to the finest detail, i clipped it onto me and looked at it  
"pretty..."  
bro shouted my name and i stiffened. i walked out with my eyes locked onto the floor, i felt warm fingers raise my chin and i was met with the most beautiful red eyes i have ever seen. he nodded and stood up  
"thanks bro."  
it was that guy from before? whats going on...  
"happy birthday dave"  
thats dave?!? to think i ran into his arms!! he clipped a leash to my collar and tugged gently, i looked down and walked out with him. he sat on the hood of his car and pulled me close. he worked at my collar and popped it open, one by one he pulled out the spikes then kissed over my sore, red and irritated neck  
"you're safe now i swear"  
"ill never be safe till im away from you psychos!"  
"haha fistey. listen i would let you go home but then bro would find out and come to kill you for displeasing me. listen little bud i'll take good care of you and make you happy so why go and end up on bros shit list and put some other poor soul through the same torture and trauma?"  
his words made sense and it was calming to hear. i nodded and he put me in the car. i buckled up and he drove me to his pretty little home. i got out and looked to the road. if i ran would i get away? i looked back to dave who had walked to the door. he trusts me that much? i took a step away and looked at the road. my heart pounded and i looked back to dave who was not moving. he opened the door for me and smiled gently. my anxiety melted and i followed him inside. i guess i can stay for a little... better than dying. dave shut the door behind me and walked in, stretching he groaned   
"im starved. lets order something and start this night off the way it should be started off. movies"  
he sat back and patted the couch beside him. i sat down awkwardly and he didnt touch me. he called some place and ordered chiken. it arrived soon after and he shared it all with me. i became slightly more relaxed but still cautious. after eating we lazed back and just watched movies. he got up and yawned, walking past me he assended the stairs. i sat there awkwardly, not sure what to do. soon i got up and followed where i saw him, i walked in on him in his bed, sprawled out slightly. i stared at him and he looked over with those big red eyes  
"what? oh! shit sorry. you have one of two choices. you can sleep in the bed in the guest room or mine"  
"... where is the guest room?"  
"one 'side mine. night"  
he laid back down and i walked into the guest room, climbing into the bed. the sheets were cold and empty. i put my glasses up and tried to get myself comfortable but to no use. it was just too empty. i got up and slowly walked into daves room to ask if the offer to sleep with him was still open. he was snoring lightly, plenty of room in his big bed for me. i shyly walked over and climbed in, laying on the edge, dave stopped snoring and groaned a little, rubbing his eyes he looked over to me  
"s-sorry i was just"  
his arms wrapped around me and he pulled me closer, nuzzling into my neck he went back to snoring. guess i didnt wake him. the warmpth was calming and my eyes grew heavy, slipping shut. it was nice... sorta. i drifted off and was woken up by shuffling on the bed, i rubbed my eyes and looked over to the blurry mass. i sat up and realised i left my glasses in the other room  
"d-dave?"  
"hey. sorry did i wake you? im getting ready for work do you need anything?"  
"my glasses... i cant see"  
"where'd you leave them?"  
"guest room"  
"right ill be right back"  
i felt him get off the bed then heard him leave, shortly after he came back and slid my glasses on, when my vision cleared up i noticed he was in a tux. it looked really nice on him. i yawned and stretched  
"don't bother waking up john it's like 5. just lay back and sleep some more i'll be back to enjoy lunch with you. it'll be nice to have a reason to come home for lunch"  
i felt myself swoon a little at that. how sweet. he got up and smiled   
"till then i'll be gone for a little while so the house is yours. there is nothing your not allowed to do in case you're wondering. oh and the fidge and cupboards are full so yeah enjoy."  
he waved gently and left. i sat there for a little while before rolling over and going back to sleep. i was awoken by the sound of a car pulling up. i got up and stretched. damn did i miss breakfast? i walked downstairs and realised i probably didnt have to greet dave. though out of impulse i did. shock flooding my body when bro entered  
"hmm. good you still wait at the door"  
"w-what are you doing here?.."  
"came to check up and make sure you're being good for dave"  
i backed away and growled, baring my teeth  
"heh. territorial i see"  
he gripped my hair and yanked me to the ground   
"show some respect."  
"bro? what are you doing let him go!"  
he dropped me and dave rushed in, red in the face   
"this has got to stop! ever since hearly passed you've been a complete asshole! this is my house and you dont just come in and start hurting my guests! im sick of this get out!"  
he growled and left, dave slamming the door, i rubbed my eyes and dave was on the floor beside me in seconds, wiping at my eyes and hushing me  
"he's gone now john i've got you"  
i broke. my mind went blank and i cried in him. he hugged me tightly and rocked gently. i broke down and he held me the entire time. after i had calmed down he gripped my cheeks gently and sighed   
"no one can hurt you here... no one"  
he kissed me. it was a shock. i raised my fist to hit him, body shaking. my hand fell to the back of his neck as i kissed back. he pulled back and hugged me tightly, my entire body relaxing in the touch. this was the beginning of a loving and repectful relationship. i took care of the house and dave went to work, i decided that it was best to just not go home yet in case bro targets my family. i couldnt put jake in that danger. after about a month i had settled in completely and dave and i had moved the next step in our relationship where kissing was a daily basis thing. in the mornings before dave left, before and after lunch, goodbye/goodnigt kisses. it was nice. one morning i heard the car pull up and walked out of the kitchen  
"welcome hom--"  
i glared at bro and growled a little. he dropped a little box on the couch, hands on his hips  
"go ahead. remember this?"  
"the box of photos dave had underneath his bed?"  
"yep. take a look"  
i walked over and cautiously opened the box, dropping it when i noticed some of those pictures were of me  
"yeah thats right. dave was stalking you. he isnt any better than i am. he is invasive and most of all he is a strider."  
dave walked in and i backed up  
"y-you stay away from me... stalker!!"  
"oi! be kind to your master!"  
"i can explain john! damnit bro!!"  
my head spun. my body shook. the last sanctuary i had was in daves arms... now thats gone too. i backed away before collapsing. the last thing i heard was dave yell for me


	9. give him a chance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does John forgive Dave easily? Do Jake and Dirk finally get together? is bro actually misunderstood? find out soon!

When I woke next it was in the room that I came to know as mine and Dave's. It felt empty now. I guess I kinda saw this coming. Walking slowly downstairs I didn't see any sign of Dave. I ran to the door and jiggled the handle. Shit it was locked from the outside. Bro only has these locks. Did they change them? Shit!   
"John? Is that you?"   
I turned to see Dave sitting at the table. He stood and walked towards me   
"stay back! Damnit Dave how could you?!"   
"let me explain. Yes I did stalk you..."   
"I knew I--"   
"but! But I never wanted you as a pet... or whatever bro was training you for. I wanted to get to know you and I was too shy to talk. This was years ago John I've matured and grown up. I'm not like the others I swear..."   
"how many years ago?..."   
"three to be exact..."   
He took another step and I stepped back   
"I never lied when I said I loved you but the days of me stalking you are over. Please trust me"   
"you're going to have to earn my trust back..."   
"I will. God I swear it just please stop being scared of me. I made a mistake and I'm so sorry and yes I hated what I did. But it's over now."   
I felt relaxed. He had a way with words. I nodded a little and he sat on the couch   
"bro changed the locks while I was at work and he locked us in... you and I aren't going anywhere for a while..."   
I walked over and sat on the couch and he joined me. I felt sort of relaxed in this atmosphere. I felt a little less broken, my eyes closed over and he stroked my hair but I smacked his hand away   
"don't touch me..."   
"right, I'm sorry John I just like the closeness..."   
"yeah... me too but right now I just... don’t want to be touched"   
We sat there in silence for hours. I started to fall asleep and when I woke it was in Dave's lap. He was stroking my hair and watching TV. I didn’t move. It was nice. Calming. Soothing even. After a while bro unlocked the door. Dave took bro into his room and they had a long talk. When it was over bro walked downstairs, apologized to me then left. I looked up to Dave and he smiled   
"he won't be bothering us again"   
"how did you do that?"   
"I'm his lil' bro and he was making my 'pet' uncomfortable."   
It was hard to forgive him but after about six months of him not even touching me, treating me like a prince and showing me respect I decided to cut the guy a break. Soon after we got together and spent 6 loving years together   
-now-   
Dave pulled me off the ground and wiped my eyes. He sighed a little and "listen, Jake. I've lived with Dirk all my life and I know one thing. It's that if you're good you won't be hurt. Just be good... Dirk doesn't want you hurt he loves you that's why I brought you here."   
"I wish you didn't..."   
"you would have been brought back here in a few months anyway. Dirk would have complained to bro and you would have been slowly introduced to training but not now... just be good and you'll be fine"   
"ha! Yeah right!"   
"take this from your brother not me"   
I roll my eyes and he left the room. Bro walked in and took me tightly by the wrist   
"I usually don't let my boys have their pets while their in training but Dirk won't sleep"   
I gulped as he pulled me into Dirks room. Dirks eyes widened. He sat up and stared at me in disbelief. Bro dragged me over and put me in bed with Dirk. I looked away as bro forced Dirk to lay and shoved me closer to Dirk. He put his arms around me and within seconds I heard his light snoring. I guess bro was right. He needed me. I didn't hate him but I sure as hell didn't love him. He held me for at least an hour before I fell asleep as well. It felt nice but I still felt scared and uncomfortable. Soon I was woken up by bro shaking me lightly   
"h-hnn?"   
"breakfast. Get up quietly Dirk needs his rest"   
I nodded lightly, getting up I followed close behind. He pointed to a seat and I sat down as he plated up eggs and bacon. He handed the plate to me then sat down opposite to me. We ate in silence and I felt myself waking up a little. It was awkward and I felt myself squirming in my seat and kicking my feet a little. Till bros fist hit the table   
"stop. That. Now."   
I felt my entire body go stiff and numb   
"stop that would you? You're not as big and scary as you seem"   
"I can be big and scary if you want"   
I backed down and he huffed. I looked over to him and cleared my throat a little   
"w-who's harley?"   
"what did you just say?"   
"w-well his name is on that case in the lounge room"   
He sighed and seemed genuinely depressed   
"he was my pet... years ago..."   
He stood up and instead of dragging me he took me by my hand and lead me to Dave's room, taking out the box of photos he pulled out the ones with himself and Harley in them and sat me on the bed with him   
"he and I were as close as peas in a pod. He loved me and I adored him. We were inseparable our worlds revolved around each other... he was my everything. He saved my life. I was taking him for a walk. We were pushed into an alleyway by some mugger when I told him I didn’t have any money on me he went to stab me... Harley got in the way... that man went to court and got locked up but the memory still hurts..."   
"bro..."   
"a pet can become more than a pet... and Harley was more than a pet to me... he was my best friend... my lover... my world"   
I heard the strain in his voice. My heart melted. And suddenly what John had told me about Dave wasn't sickening anymore but sweet. I hugged bro. He flinched a little before hugging me back   
"I know it's difficult to love a strider. We're obnoxious, unstable, selfish and needy but we're also loving, understanding.. Most of the time, cuddly as fu** and most of all we're loyal. Dirk is no exception. He may be a black sheep but he is still a strider and striders are all the same. He will respect and love you. If you give him the chance but if you keep pushing him away without even giving him a chance to prove how awesome he is he's going to continue to try and force you. And in the end he'll continue to unintentially hurt and scare you"   
I sigh in defeat and look down to the floor   
"you're right... it makes sense"   
"well, I'm glad you see it my way now go cuddle Dirk or something I have things to do."   
I got up and walked to the kitchen, getting the rest of my breakfast I walked into Dirks room and woke him up. He shuffled over and I started to split my breakfast with him there would be no need for training if Bro gave all the pets that speech. I stayed with Dirk all day. He listened to me, resting when I told him. We talked about many things and enjoyed each others companies for the first time in a while. I'll give him one chance if he blows it I'm outta here   
"Jake?"   
"yeah Dirk do you need something?"   
"no I just wanted to say... I really do love you... I don’t expect you to say it back but I just.... really need to tell you"   
"yeah... thanks Dirk"   
He smiled and brought me closer to him, cuddling down to sleep off a headache he had. Yeah I think this will be alright... just he and I... we'll be okay.


End file.
